The Colonial War
Overview The Colonial War can be said to have started with the heated power vacuum that had came into being with the Federation collapse; and the mobilization of much of its former colonies to declare themselves as major powers. Two of these colonies would rise to challenge each other for total domination of Human Space -- The Republic of Horizon, whom had always provided the Kol-Battleships to the Federation Fleet among other equipment -- The Ord Daval Empire; whom after Counciler Theddeus took permanent control would later imperialize itself; gaining rapid territory and making its mark in Human Space before it was challenged by the technologically superior Republic of Horizon and Its allies of the Theon Protectorate. The War was immense; pitting thousands of Starships and almost millions of soldiers against each other in countless battles and would shape the future of Mankind. Combatants The ''Republic of Horizon - ''Horizon was one of the few worlds with any real self-identity during the last years of the Federation; due to the Federal unrest in Its colonies; It was granted the right to mobilize and exist as its own power. Therefore by the time Ord Radama had fallen; the Republic was in a position to claim its place in Human Space and stand toe-to-toe to the Ord Daval Empire that had risen up. The ''Ord Daval Empire -'' Ord Daval was secretly funded by Counciler Theddeus; and by the time the Federation had suffered Its last breath, Ord Daval was already a powerful military regime; styling itself as an Empire that launched its fleets and captured multiple worlds, including Ord Septim. The Empire grew to be a powerful; if reckless enity that was drawn into conflict with Horizon for uncontested dominance of Human Space The ''Theron Protectorate - ''The Protectorate was only a minor power in the power vacuum of the Federation's downfall, and would later find itself subjective to Horizon's rule and was drawn into the conflict because of that; however it managed to help the Republic win the war and became a great hated enemy of the Imperial core. History of the War Fall of the Federation The Ord Radama Federation had with great losses and struggles beaten back the Advent from Corvenan space; reclaiming most of Vasari space thanks to the heroic efforts of Commander Harrison and Val'gor -- Harrison would ultimately be declared dead during one of the battles; but his story went on and inspired many of the Federation Officers to step up and overcome the Advent threat. The Federation had driven to IIos, the Advent Throne world and had finally ended the war with the capture of the Advent Queen Celena, therefore establishing what would be known as another golden age for Humanity. Celebrations arose across Radama and Corvena at the victory; the Advent were defeated and the Federation was once again at peace -- But then came the greatest defeat in Human history. Advent Forces began to appear in orbit of Ord Radama and laid siege to it! Admiral Shepherd would order the greater part of the entire Federation fleet to defend Radama and after 12 hours of both orbital combat and ground warfare; the planet's defensive grid went offline, and serious losses were dealt to the planet and the fleet. Admiral Alenko ultimately made the hardest decision in his career and ordered a complete withdrawl from Radama. In one utter surprise attack; the Federation of Ord Radama had fallen and most if not all of Its military forces were obliterated in the attack Theddeus Rise to Power Ord Daval Mobilizes Fall of the Ord Conglomerate Republic - Imperial Cold War Beginning of the Colonial War Early Battles of the War Theron's Entry Siege of Ord Nova Mid of the War Republic Epsilon Offensive Imperial Retreat Operation Ashenfury Ending of the War Imperial Resurgence Romius's Folly Fall of the Empire Conclusion of the Colonial War and the Aftermath